parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tanyahontas Mousekewitz Part 11
Here is part eleven of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tanyahontas Mousekewitz. Cast *Pocahontas - Tanya Mousekewitz (from An American Tail) *John Smith - Justin (from The Secret of NIMH) *Governor Ratcliffe - Jenner (from The Secret Of NIMH) *Meeko - Tom (from Tom and Jerry) *Flit - Jerry (from Tom and Jerry) *Percy - Spike (from Tom and Jerry) *Chief Powhatan - Papa Mouskewitz (from An American Tail) *Grandmother Willow - Mrs. Mulch (from Wallace and Gromit) *Nakoma - Miss Kitty Mouse (from The Great Mouse Detective) *Kocoum - Starkiller (from Star Wars) *Kekata - Uncle Grandpa (from Uncle Grandpa) *Thomas - Whiff the Garbage Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Wiggins - Duncan the Narrow Gauge Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Ben and Lon - Donald and Douglas the Scottish Twins (from Thomas and Friends) Transcript *to: Interior, Starkiller's tent. *Miss Kitty Mouse: Starkiller? *Starkiller: What is it? *Miss Kitty Mouse: It’s Tanya Mousekewitz. *Starkiller: What’s wrong? Is she all right? *Miss Kitty Mouse: I think she’s in trouble. *to: Exterior, Mrs. Mulch's glen, night. *Mrs. Mulch: The earth is trembling, child. What’s happened? *Tanya Mousekewitz: The warriors are here! *Justin: Tanya! *Tanya Mousekewitz: Justin! *Justin: Listen to me. My men are planning to attack your people. You’ve got to warn them. *Tanya Mousekewitz: Maybe it’s not too late to stop this. You have to come with me and talk to my father. *Knuckles: Sally, talking isn’t going to do any good. I already tried talking to my men but everything about this land has them spooked. enters *Mrs. Mulch: That’s the strangest creature I’ve ever seen! pursues Tom. *Justin: Spike! Easy, Spike, come here! *Tanya Mousekewitz: Tom, come back! *Justin: You see what I mean? Once two sides want to fight, nothing can stop them. *Tanya Mousekewitz: Come, come here! *Justin: It’s all right, he’s a friend. Bad, bad dog! Sit! *Tanya Mousekewitz: What are you doing? Tom! *Justin: Spike, get back here! Stop that! *Mrs. Mulch: All right, that’s enough! It’s enough to make your sap boil. Now then, there’s something I want to show you. Look. a vine to the river surface. *Tanya Mousekewitz: The ripples. *Justin: What about them? *Mrs. Mulch: So small at first, then look how they grow. But someone has to start them. *Knuckles: They’re not going to listen to us. *Mrs. Mulch: Young man, sometimes the right path is not the easiest one. Don’t you see, only when the fighting stops can you can be together. *Justin: All right, let’s go talk to your father. and Tanya embrace and kiss. Starkiller and Whiff are watching *Starkiller: out a huge roar, and activates his two lightsabers, one being light blue in his right hand, and the other being yellow in his left hand, and as Tanya gasps when Starkiller attacks Justin, who takes out his purple lightsaber and fights Starkiller, the duel begins. The air hums and sparks fly as lightsabers swing and clash *Tanya Mousekewitz: Starkiller, no! Starkiller! Leave him alone! Gasps Starkiller, stop! loads his gun *Whiff: (v.o.) Both eyes open! shoots, and as Starkiller falls, Tanya gasps *Justin: Whiff! *Whiff: Is he…? *Tanya Mousekewitz: You killed him! *Whiff: I thought that— *Tanya Mousekewitz: Get away from him! *Justin: Tanya, it won’t help! He was only— *Tanya Mousekewitz: He killed him! AMERICAN WARRIORS SHOUT *Justin: Whiff, get out of here. Get out of here! exits. Justin is captured to: Exterior, Powhatan village, night. *Papa Mousekewitz: Who did this? *NATIVE AMERICAN WARRIOR: Sally was out in the woods. Starkiller went to find her and this white man attacked them. *Papa Mousekewitz: Your weapons are strong. But now our anger is stronger. At sunrise he will be the first to die! *Tanya Mousekewitz: But father! *Papa Mousekewitz: I told you to stay in the village. You disobeyed me. You have shamed your father! *Tanya Mousekewitz: I was only trying to help. *Papa Mousekewitz: Because of your foolishness, Starkiller is dead! Take him away. Exits *Tanya Mousekewitz: Starkiller was just coming to protect me. *Miss Kitty Mouse: Tanya, I sent Starkiller after you. I was worried about you. I thought I was doing the right thing. *Tanya Mousekewitz: All of this happened because of me… And now I’ll never see Justin again. *Miss Kitty Mouse: Come with me. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Pocahontas Parts Category:Pocahontas Movie Spoofs Category:Pocahontas Movie Spoof